


We're Just Animals Still Learning How to Crawl

by gaysquared



Series: My Fairy Tail [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Facials, Kinky bc I can't not, M/M, No Plot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, gay ass shit, not sorry, was already condemned to hell at this point anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysquared/pseuds/gaysquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sting starts to give Rogue a blow job, but things go a little haywire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Just Animals Still Learning How to Crawl

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahahahhaha so much sin
> 
> I promise I'm like a real, rational person in real life and kinky sex isn't the only thing I think about ok
> 
> Written bc I've been getting requests for more of this pairing on my Fairy Tail Smut One-Shots, but this was a bit long for that, and I thought it went better separate. Not that I didn't greatly enjoy writing it.
> 
> (Title from "Savages" by Marina and the Diamonds.)

Rogue slides into Sting's mouth with ease. 

If Sting could smirk around a mouth full of cock, he probably would. Still, he sucks, eyes flirting up greedily. He has Rogue backed up against the wall, a transgression Rogue has allowed. His mouth is hot and slick, and Rogue holds back a groan when Sting swallows him down, pleasure sparking out in his abdomen. He thrusts up, hips moving of their own accord, and Sting chokes. 

He barely withdraws, spit stringing from his lips. The blond's cheeks are lit up red, his eyes dark, and Rogue can see his cock leaking and pressing through his pants. Sting moves back down, opening his mouth until Rogue thinks he can hear his jaw crack, and the blond tugs at Rogue's hand, bringing it to his head. 

Rogue feels breathless. Masochistic little shit. He takes the bait anyways, wraps his hand hard in blond hair, and slides into Sting's throat. There's a resulting groan from both of them, and Sting moves a hand to touch himself; Rogue kicks that hand away. 

He slides back in Sting's throat, thrusting softly until he can build up a rhythm, spit running down Sting's chin. His pulse jumps, and he slams into the heat awaiting him, and Sting gags. He doesn't stop. 

Rogue pants harshly, thrusts back into slick heat, twisting Sting's hair painfully, but the blond simply groans appreciatively. He fucks Sting's throat, the other looking positively wrecked, but Sting only presses in harder, seeking more. The muscles in Rogue's abdomen spasm, holding back orgasm; just a bit more. 

He's usually quiet, when they're like this, but he can't resist growling out, "You gonna come in your pants like this?"

Sting simply groans, keeps swallowing roughly over him. Rogue fucks harder, until his gut wrenches and he starts to come, gasping out for breath. The first stripe of white hits Sting's tongue, and he tries to pull out, but Sting follows, tongue peeking out to catch all he can, even though much of it lands on his chin and chest. 

Rogue rasps, wonders if he could slap Sting in the face right now, if he'd even care. If he'd beg for even more abuse. 

Something for another time, he supposes. 

He crouches down to Sting, eyes searching his. His pupils are blown, and his eyes are blank, like all he could possibly be thinking now is, "Will you give me more?"

Rogue presses his open mouth to Sting's, licking taste of himself out of Sting's mouth, his own come on his chin. He pulls away, panting. 

"You wanna fuck me?" he rushes out, feeling high, and Sting nods fervently. 

He makes Sting watch and wait while he preps himself. The blond's cock drips against the bed, heavy and red. It makes Rogue's mouth feel dry. 

When he finally lets Sting push inside him, Sting bottoms out, hovering over the other Dragon Slayer, face slack with pleasure. He looks utterly overwhelmed. He groans. 

Rogue slaps his side to rouse him, and Sting nods hurriedly. He starts to fuck him, fast-paced, like he's trying to make up for the lost time, and Rogue rocks into the thrusts, taking them easily, like he was made for it. Sting's hands shake with effort on his hips, his breath heavy, and Rogue lifts up his head, pulls at Sting's earring with his teeth. 

Sting cries out, something strangled, and looks at Rogue with pure admiration and desire. It's exhilarating. Right now, Rogue is the only thing that exists; he just knows it. He's hard again, at just the thought of so much power, and Sting's face is so pleading it almost looks pained. 

He clamps down, tangling a hand in Sting's hair again, and yanks; Sting's hips stutter, and he comes undone. It's such a sight, and Rogue doesn't even mind getting dirty if it's like this. Every feature is obliterated in orgasm, in pleasure, and Rogue is the cause, the god, the demon, the seducer and the controller of all Sting cares for in this moment. 

Heat hits his ass and the back of his thighs, and Sting collapses on him. Rogue turns over, feeling hopelessly aroused all over again, power drunk and lusty, and starts to grind into the bed. Sting breathes exhausted against his hip, slumped down low on the bed, about to fall asleep; but there will be tomorrow, and the days after that. 

Rogue never claimed to be satiable.

**Author's Note:**

> (Can't believe I'm a lesbian with a damn facial kink. The fuck am I supposed to do with that?) 
> 
> I feel like maybe when they first start fucking it's only ever when they're pissed at each other, but then maybe the sleep together more and more, and also Rogue realizes that being dommy when you're mad is generally a pretty shit idea (never Dom when upset, guys). And then they can move on from there, and maybe things actually get a little bit more romantic, who knows. 
> 
> Powerbottom Rogue is all you need in life, trust me.


End file.
